Kanto (Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Kanto '''Appearances: The Fatal Fare and Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp Powers/Skills: Marksmanship and Armed Combat Voiced By: Troy Baker Kanto is an assassin and elite in Darkseid's inner circle. He excels in mastering any weapon and in strategy. After several attempts in the past, Darkseid proclaimed the glorious invasion of Earth was imminent due to the creation of the greatest Boom Tube in the history of warfare. Desaad activated a Mother Box in one of the warships and generated a massive tube. Darkseid ordered Desaad and Kanto to inform him when the conquest was over but Superman attacked the fleet as it entered the Boom Tube then sabotaged the Mother Box. Kanto blasted Superman with a Kryptonite Ray Gun but the ships were boomed to the Third Moon of Graxos IV and were marooned. Kanto determined a virus infected the Boom Tube network and took it down. Despite his best efforts, Kanto couldn't get rid of the virus. A noise prompted Kanto to verify with Darkseid that he came in secret. Darkseid and Kanto prevented Space Cabbie from leaving. Cabbie kept his radio on so the Justice League could trace his signal as Darkseid revealed Kanto needed a ride back to Apokolips. During the drive, Space Cabbie tried to make small talk about Darkseid. Kanto found him naive and proclaimed Darkseid was all. Cabbie inquired what Kanto did for him. Kanto only replied he tied up loose ends and executed his master's wishes. He revealed a strange blade from his gun. Cabbie was creeped out but reiterated he could have Kanto to Apokolips in no time. Kanto mentioned he was meaning to make a visit to Schlough, an acid lake planet infamous as a dumping ground for victims of space pirates. Cabbie knew what was up and stated the Green Lantern Corps had the planet cordoned off. Kanto didn't care to alert the Corps and 'distract' them from their noble duties. Cabbie then baited him by mentioning a no-name jungle planet a couple par secs over that was populated with carnivorous plants that emitted a goo so corrosive, it would dissolve the cab in seconds. Kanto's curiosity got the best of him and he admitted he'd like to take a look at the place. Cabbie tried to dissuade him and stated it was remote and dangerous, further reeling him in. Kanto offered a Platinum Omega. Cabbie agreed and took a wormhole to the planet. As soon as they landed, Kanto pulled his gun on Cabbie. Vines suddenly pulled Cabbie away. Kanto was impressed but more vines grabbed his legs then swarmed him. Cabbie was put back on the ground and Swamp Thing appeared. Kanto realized Cabbie took him to Earth. Wonder Woman took Kanto to Belle Reve Prison while Cabbie drove Hawkman and Swamp Thing to the Third Moon. Darkseid assigned Granny Goodness, Kalibak, Kanto, and Desaad to destroy Superman after several humans he armed failed. Sid Sharp, a reporter from the Daily Planet, happened to be dressed in a costume based on Superman's and was kidnapped by mistake then used as bait. Superman went to Apokolips and found Sharp in a cage in Darkseid's throne room. Kalibak, Kanto, Desaad, and Granny emerged from their hiding places and weakened him with Kryptonite blasts. Kanto told the others to stand watch while he told Darkseid about their victory then flew off. To buy some time for Superman to recover, Sid Sharp pointed out that they were letting Kanto waltz out and take all the credit. They took the bait. Kalibak grabbed Kanto and brought him back. Sharp then added he overhead Kanto saying he was going to pin the blame on the others if the ambush failed. They ate up his words. Kanto was aghast they could believe an Earthling over one of Darkseid's elites. After awhile, Kanto admitted Earthlings always kept things interesting. Superman revived and decked Darkseid across the room. Kanto and Granny opened fire on him. Kanto declared Superman was his. Granny knocked him aside and kept firing. After he decked Granny into a wall, he dove into the ground. Kanto was tossed up in the air then Superman emerged and punched him into a wall. Category:DC Universe Category:Pirates Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Assassins Category:New God Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Gunslinger Category:Tacticians Category:Aliens Category:Marksmanship Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Male Category:Military Category:Cape Category:Apokolips